A wonderful farewell for now
by LaSt wiTcH
Summary: Tifa has had one of the most wonderful farewells that she has ever had. Reno/Tifa warning: Rated M


"Tifa," Reno called walking into the bedroom.  
"Yes?" Tifa's soft eyelids opened to show her bright red wine eyes. She smiled but covered her smile onto the pillow which her head was lying on. Pictures from the night before flew into Tifa's mind, Reno hovering above her, kissing her like no one has ever kissed her before and his hands touching places that drove her wild.  
"Have you seen my shirt? Tseng wants me to work today and I can't find my shirt!" Reno asked dropping onto his knees and looking under the bed.  
"I don't keep note where your cloths are." Tifa replied sleepily.  
"Well have you seen my pants?" Reno pooped his head up and stared at Tifa.  
"Why don't you just go to work wearing your boxers then?" Tifa raised her head up from the pillow. She turned her head to look at her red head lover. Tifa laughed, Reno was glaring playfully at her.  
"I have to go to work looking presentable says Tseng." Reno pointed out.  
"How about you just stay here with me if you can't find your cloths?" Tifa grinned.  
"I can only find my trousers," Reno stood up from the carpet while pulling up his black trousers.  
Tifa eyed the layers of muscle and the curves of his toned stomach, Reno's red hair was still messy, and his goggles were removed from his forehead. Tifa rolled onto her back the bed sheets falling off her stomach, her breasts coming free from the sheets. She sat up, raised her knees and draped her arms over her legs.  
"Just give up. Stay here with me and you can find your cloths later." Tifa giggled.  
Reno's lips curved a grin, he placed one knee on he bed and crawled over to the barmaid.  
"You just wanted me here don't you? You don't care that I have to go to work." Reno's eyes teased.  
"Pleeaase? Stay with me? Marlene is out with Barret all day, Cloud has gone out with his devilries and so I will be all alone." Tifa pleaded.  
"Well how about I take you out tonight? Oh no I cant, Tseng won't let me." Reno narrowed his eyes.  
"Just stay with me for a few more hours then." Tifa sighed.  
"I canttttt," Reno laughed as he wined. "Do you know where my shirt is and my jacket?"  
"I might." Tifa smiled at him, she straightened her posture. Reno placed one of his hands on the other side of Tifa's legs.  
"But a few minutes ago you said that you did know where they were." Reno gave her a confused look. He eyed at Tifa's breasts.  
"Well you have to get the answer from me then." Tifa giggled.  
Reno playfully glared at Tifa, leaning down his head and taking the small pink bud of her nipple between his teeth.  
"Mmm....Reno," Tifa ran her fingers through Reno's red hair.  
Reno roughly bit down, flicking his warm tongue and running it over the bud. He raised one of his hands placed it onto Tifa's shoulder, he pushed back and the gasping girl fell back onto the bed. Reno raised one of his legs over Tifa's long legs; he kept his tongue working on Tifa's nipple.  
Reno left the small bud and placed kisses up to Tifa's neck, he roughly bit down on the tender spot on the barmaid's neck.  
"Are you going to tell me where my shirt and jacket is?" Reno huskily said in her ear.  
"....Not yet," Tifa sighed.  
Reno then run down his hand from Tifa's shoulder, running over her right breast then running past her naval. Tifa bit on her bottom lip, the wondrous feelings from last night came back folding over her.  
Reno's fingertips run over Tifa's folds where her most sensitive spot was hidden.  
"You're still wet?" Reno grinned against earlobe.  
Reno's finger slipped in Tifa's entrance, the barmaid gasped as her hips moved. He moved his finger in and out, his pace going faster.  
Reno hovered over Tifa's parted lips, he run his tongue over her bottom lip before running teeth generally over her lip.  
"Reno....please, I want more of you." Tifa gasped placing her hands on both side's of Reno's face and forcefully taking his lips in an egger kiss. The red heads finger was still moving inside her. Reno kissed her back roughly but he parted away slowly. He then removed his finger from her entrance.  
"Sorry Tif, I promise I will finish this another time." Reno kissed her another time then pushed himself off the bed.  
Tifa gasped and panted for breath, "Your shirt and jacket are in the wardrobe."  
"How did they get in there?" Reno asked opening the wardrobe.  
"I placed them there when you were sleeping. All I wanted was more of you before you leave." Tifa giggled.  
Reno pulled on his shirt and jacket. He walked over to Tifa, and kissed her roughly on her lips.  
"I will see you another time." Reno smiled as he removed the goggles from Tifa's forehead.


End file.
